Jenny's Five Point Plan
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Just as the title says. Jibbs undertones and my first kind of drabble-ey fic
1. Part A: Making the List

**_

* * *

_**

Something I wanted to write for a long time. I know I should be working on OFAS, but it's going a little slow right now. And this begged to be written first. As always it turned out very differently than I originally intended. and it's definitely not my best work, but I hope you like it either way :)

**

* * *

**

Jenny's Five Point Plan

**Part A: Making the list**

_1. Find out what happened to my dad._

"Goodnight Jennybear."

"'Night Dad."

Just like all those other nights, he turned the lights off and closed the door behind him. She was a teenager now, almost 13 years old, but their little nightly ritual was something she never wanted to end. Even if she was getting a little old for 'being tucked in'. It was the only time of day she was sure she'd see her dad. Or at least talk to him, when he was away on a mission.

She never heard the gun shot, later that night. The first thing she remembered was hearing her mother screaming and crying in the morning. She'd ran downstairs to see what was going on. The image of her father in his favourite chair, blood all over his face and on the ground was something she was never able to get rid of. Jenny quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet.

The next couple of days had passed by in a blur. People had come to investigate his death, but they'd quickly decided that he'd killed himself.

She'd never believed them.

Her father. Her _Dad_. The one who'd tucked her in just the night before. Whose family and job were the most important things in his life. He could've never done this. And she would've noticed if he'd been depressed. Right? Not that her father was a man who showed his emotions very clearly. But she still would've been able to tell. There was no doubt in her mind.

The only thing she wanted to achieve in this life: find out what really happened.

_

* * *

_

2. Have a great career

When all the girls were out playing with their dolls, she used to read. Later, in college when they were out partying, she was studying. Well, most of the time.

Jenny liked to think that she was very independent. And somehow a great career would be the ultimate icing on the cake. That way people could see that she really could make a difference. That she had the brains, the influence and the power to make a difference. Maybe not to save the whales (even if she had that particular plan somewhere in her senior year). But enough to make sure her opinion was heard.

Fine, and to be sure she could feed her little shoe 'habit'.

_

* * *

_

3. Do something spontanious

"Jenny come on, you promised me you'd enter."

"I never said that! I said I'd think about it!"

Jane, her friend since the first day of college, gave her her best puppy dog look.

"Come on Jenny, just for once do something spontanious!"

"So you think getting on that stage and throw with water in front of tons of horny guys is spontanious?"

She had to laugh when her friend nodded furiously. Her gaze travelled from the hopeful look in her friends eyes to the sign that hung a few meters away 'Annual Wet T-Shirt Contest'.

"No way. I'll do that spontanious thing some other time. Preferably when I'm drunk."

Jane pointed her finger at her, as she walked towards the stage "I'm going to hold you to that."

_

* * *

_

4. Find 'The One'

Jenny shut the door behind her. Sighing deeply as she kicked her heels off. in the corner of the room a small light was lit. And she heard the voice ofher sleepy roommate.

"So what was wrong with this one?"

Jenny shrugged as she fell on her own bed.

"It just didn't feel right."

If she could've seen her friends face, Jenny knew she would've seen her roll her eyes. Jane always told her she was too much of a romantic after she complained after a date gone bad. That she set the bar too high.

Secretly Jenny hoped that she was wrong, and that there somehow, somewhere was someone perfect for her. Someone she could spend the rest of her life with. Someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Until then, she'd have fun trying to find that one.

_

* * *

_

5. Be a mom.

She never thought of herself as a very motherly type. But as she got older, she wondered how it would be to have a child. A girl or a boy, it didn't really matter. She'd been the godmother of Jane's twins. Sam and Aly. And watching those two grow up made her wish more prominent.

The annoying sound of the biological clock was getting louder and louder.

But she still hoped there was enough time to fulfil that last dream.


	2. Part B: Achievements

**_Second and last part. I'll try to stop getting distracted from OFAS:P And I know that last part might sound a little OOC and I could've written something very long to explain what happened there, but just go with it ;) in my mind it all makes sense :P_**

**

* * *

******

Part B: Achievements

_1. Find out what happened to my dad_

Her oldest wish was the one she'd gotten the most obsessed with. But now, she still had no way of knowing for sure what really happened. One man said he'd died, and that he knew that for a fact. Another man had told her he'd seen her father just a short while ago.

She still wasn't sure who to trust.

She'd like to believe that there was no way her father wouldn't have told her that he was still alive. That he would've called her just to tell her he was still around. But the other man had sounded so certain. And she knew the exact reason why he was so certain.

He had killed her father.

And now she'd killed him.

_

* * *

_

2. Have a great career

Working hard and making sacrifices had payed off. She'd become the First Female Director of an Armed Federal Agency. And it had payed off. If she hadn't made it this far, she would've never found out what happened to her father.

But sitting alone in that big office made her think if those sacrifices along the way had been worth it.

Maybe some had been worth the trouble, but not all.

Definitely not all.

_

* * *

_

3. Do something spontanious.

When she finally did do something spontanious, it hadn't been under the influence of alcohol. But it did involve water.

A fountain full of water to be honest.

When she'd walked past the fountain with him she'd remembered her promise to Jane.

And she'd told him to walk along, and that she'd catch up with him later. When he finally disappeared from her view she'd pulled off her dress, her heels and jewelry and danced in the water. Completely naked. Kicking up the water as high as she could.

The throat scraping behind her had stopped her.

And he'd stood there. She never thought she could blush that red.

She'd called Jane right when she got back in her hotel room.

It had taken her friend fifteen minutes to stop laughing and telling her that she was very proud of her little Jenny.

_

* * *

_

4. Find 'The One'

Finding The One had taken longer than she had hoped. But when she found him, she had been certain that this was the right one.

The one who'd caught her in that fountain in some small French town.

The one she loved to fight with.

The one she loved making up with.

The one she loved the most.

Unfortunately it had also turned out to be the one she left behind.

As she hung over the railing, watching the squad room below her, seeing that familiar silver grey haired man turn to look up at her she hoped with her entire heart that he'd also be the one to give her a second chance.

_

* * *

_

5. Be a mom.

After she finally found that specific one she expected that her last wish would've been granted too.

But they were both not getting any younger and according to her doctor it wouldn't be safe for her to carry a baby full term.

Jenny had told him it didn't matter, that she wanted to try anyway.

Jethro had fought her over it, telling her that even a child of their own wasn't worth losing her. That they would find another way.

She looked around her, watched her family, his team, as they unpacked their Christmas gifts. Their two grown up boys fighting over their gifts. And their little girl, daddy's favourite. Hugging him in some kind of chokehold because he'd gotten her the concert tickets she wanted. She smiled at her husband, and then changed her gaze to one of her oldest friends as she handed her a gift.

It was just a small envelope but the message inside it was priceless:

_Jenny,_

_I know you'd never ask. But let this be my gift to you  
.__Let me carry your baby for you._

_- Ziva_


End file.
